


Adventures in Viking Furs and Leather

by UntenableFutureGoals



Series: Sara Lance, Bi Icon [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Okay I lied there's not much plot here, Omega Verse, One Shot, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntenableFutureGoals/pseuds/UntenableFutureGoals
Summary: The two viking warriors had noticed Ava's hand and had apparently heard Sara's growl, because both men turned abruptly to look at the timeship captain with narrowed eyes, as if sizing her up. In response, Agent Sharpe leaned forward towards the two warriors with a snarl while simultaneously squeezing Sara's shoulder, and surprisingly all three of them seemed to take the hint.The two vikings quickly excused themselves to refill their drinks, and Captain Lance didn't growl at them or make any other aggressive moves. Sharpe felt unaccountably proud of herself for keeping them all in line and preventing a fight, and preened a little bit over the whole ordeal—albeit internally so Sara couldn't see, although from the way the alpha captain's eyes kept following Ava, the omega couldn't be sure if she'd successfully kept it hidden.====Agent Ava Sharpe goes to help the Legends in 1000 AD Newfoundland to correct an anachronism there, and the agent just can't help herself when Captain Sara Lance is *right there* dressed up in furs and leather. Add mead and high emotions, agitate vigorously, and this is what you get.





	Adventures in Viking Furs and Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Always Easy, But Maybe This Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063714) by [UntenableFutureGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntenableFutureGoals/pseuds/UntenableFutureGoals). 



> This is an alternate "ending" work from my other AvaLance work (linked above), although this one only features a Ava/Sara pairing so I figured I would put it in its own work so it could get different tags.
> 
> Alt title: I Wasn't Just Turned On by the Furs and Leather

After Captain Sara Lance swallowed her pride and asked for assistance with a serious anachronism, Agent Ava Sharpe met up with the Legends on the Waverider to prepare for their introduction into 1000 AD viking society. The Time Bureau agent had to admit, there was definitely something fun about dressing up in period gear, especially since it was only temporary—it wasn't like they would have to actually live perpetually dirty, shit in a hole, and sleep on an uncomfortable pile of furs the way people from that era and society did. When the team paired off to leave the ship and blend in with the settlement to gather intel, Ava ended up gravitating over to none other than Captain Lance herself, although in all honesty the captain was probably the best fit for Ava out of the team.

Sara was of course a natural at being undercover and was able to smoothly blend in with the other vikings, making it much easier for Ava to keep up her own cover. They hadn't spoken about cover stories ahead of time, so the Time Bureau agent let Lance do the talking since the former assassin was pretty good at concocting believable lies on the fly. The two blonds eventually sat down and were interacting amiably with a couple of viking men, a beta and an alpha, while the two time travelers downed their mead like they'd been born to it.

When one of the vikings made a pass at Ava, wanting to challenge whichever man was Ava's husband, and the omega had to tell him that she wasn't interested in husbands, Sara growled lowly. Agent Sharpe guessed it was a combination of the captain's alpha instincts kicking in along with the effects of the mead, so the omega tried to remind Sara that they weren't there to fight by resting a hand on the shorter alpha's shoulder. Lance quieted at Ava's touch, and the omega made an involuntary sound of approval—Ava found it a little embarrassing that the sound had slipped out, so she kept her face expressionless and just hoped no one had heard it.

The two viking warriors had noticed Ava's hand and had apparently heard Sara's growl, because both men turned abruptly to look at the timeship captain with narrowed eyes, as if sizing her up. In response, Agent Sharpe leaned forward towards the two warriors with a snarl while simultaneously squeezing Sara's shoulder, and surprisingly all three of them seemed to take the hint.

The two vikings quickly excused themselves to refill their drinks, and Captain Lance didn't growl at them or make any other aggressive moves. Sharpe felt unaccountably proud of herself for keeping them all in line and preventing a fight, and preened a little bit over the whole ordeal—albeit internally so Sara couldn't see, although from the way the alpha captain's eyes kept following Ava, the omega couldn't be sure if she'd successfully kept it hidden.

That was another thing that Ava needed to keep an eye on—Captain Lance had seemed much more interested in her since they'd arrived in 1000 AD. Granted, Sara also seemed to smell much more enticing to Ava now, and the omega wondered if it was something about the outfits or the stress of being on a mission that were making each of them more affected by the other. Whereas earlier in the mission Sara had been the one controlling where they went and the flow of the conversation, now it seemed more like Agent Sharpe was the one ushering the alpha around between different pockets viking settlers and trying to keep both Captain Lance and the other vikings soothed. Invariably, one of the vikings settlers would try to inch closer to Ava or verbally flirt, and Sara would react with a growl or aggressive posturing, and the lanky omega would have to calm the situation.

Ava was mostly successful at soothing them since no one had yet thrown any punches, but Sara had also been casually resting a hand on the omega's arm or shoulder or hip (when the captain was feeling more assertive) in an obvious attempt to warn the vikings off Ava. The omega wasn't exactly sure how she felt about that. On the one hand it was internally pleasing on an instinctual level to have an alpha overtly giving her attention of that kind—but also it was _Sara fucking Lance_ who was doing it and they were in the middle of a mission.

A couple of the Legends winked or snickered at the two blonds when the team saw the two women interacting like that, but Agent Sharpe was so distracted by trying to keep fights from breaking out that she couldn't spare even enough time to glare at them properly. Keeping the peace with an alpha making overt gestures of claiming on Ava was also surprisingly arousing to the omega—she'd never been one to really enjoy the more animalistic side of interpersonal interactions before, but she was definitely reacting now, and very positively. Sharpe just desperately hoped that her arousal wasn't strong enough for anyone to notice yet. People could be flushed like she was just because of the heat of the tent and the mead—and Ava was sticking to that excuse.

Eventually Ava needed to get a refill on the drink she'd been nursing ever since Sara started getting growly, and she'd only turned away for a minute before some grunts and shouts had her racing out of the tent to find out what was going on. Sure enough, the omega found Captain Lance fighting none other than the two viking men who the alpha captain had growled at earlier. Once the challenge fight had started, there wasn't any real way for the Time Bureau agent to stop it, so Ava just had to wait it out. Luckily, Sara was such an excellent fighter that the omega wasn't really worried for the alpha's safety, not even with both of the two viking warriors teaming up to fight her—they'd quickly realized how much they were outmatched and the two men had joined forces.

The fighting also seemed to draw all the other vikings out of the settlement to watch, which was a side benefit Ava hadn't expected, and also meant that the omega probably shouldn't try to prevent the subsequent fights—and there _were_ subsequent fights. As soon as the pair of viking men were forced to admit defeat, a male beta in full battledress stepped up, and then an alpha woman. Sara seemed to be getting more and more aggressive and territorial as the fighting progressed, and the omega time agent needed to step in during the breaks between fights to remind Captain Lance not to seriously injure or kill anyone. Ava also took the opportunity to check for injuries on the captain, running her hands over the alpha the way an omega potential mate might do—and Agent Sharpe would not admit to herself that she had any other reason other than maintaining her cover for wanting to put her hands all over Sara like this.

The timeship Captain seemed to enjoy Ava's attentions, preening under the omegas hands as she stared down any other vikings that tried to approach them to be the next challenger. The Legends made good use of the distraction the fighting provided, and managed surveil the camp and than find and contain the anachronism, so the Time Bureau agent didn't feel so bad letting Sara beat up so many vikings. Apparently this was a regular and approved source of cultural entertainment among the vikings anyway, so the two blonds were inadvertently blending in even more with the viking settlers. Ava didn't even realize how caught up in the proceedings she was getting until she found herself rumbling in approval at Sara between fights as she tended to the alpha's superficial wounds after another fight. The omega pressed herself right up against Captain Lance, and Sara wrapped an arm around Ava's waist and pulled the agent closer, growling in pleasure and making the omega shiver in delight in the timeship captain's arms.

Agent Sharpe knew what was happening then, and knew she would need to step away from Sara before either of them did anything that they might later regret, but just then the other Legends signaled that they had accomplished their mission and that everyone should return to the ship. Captain Lance growled menacingly at the other vikings like she was laying claim to Ava—making the omega shiver in pleasure again—and when no other challengers approached, Sharpe accepted Sara's overtures and let the timeship captain lead her away. The raucous cheers of the vikings greeted their exit, the settlers approving of Sara's prowess in battle and her winning the omega's hand, at least from their perspective.

Ava assumed that Sara would lead her away until the vikings had been convinced that the two women were off to their tent to lay a mating claim, and then the two blonds could circle back around to the Waverider unseen. However, as soon as they were significantly far enough away from the main celebration, Captain Lance pushed Ava up against the side of a tent and began scent-marking the omega aggressively, the sturdy wooden frame of the tent supporting their vigorous movements. Agent Sharpe couldn't help the pleased noises she made at having the alpha rubbing all over her, and Ava began scent-marking Sara back instinctively.

The omega knew that these actions were precursors to mating and claiming, but Ava couldn't seem to stop herself—she was already a little buzzed from the mead, and now Sara's scent was making the Time Bureau agent feel even more drunk. When Captain Lance pulled Ava's furs aside slightly and began kissing and licking the omega's neck, Ava moaned quietly and threw a leg up over Sara's hip without even thinking about it. The alpha growled and dropped her hands down to start pushing away the layers below the agent's waist, then Ava heard a rip and felt the chill air hit her now exposed crotch before the alpha's warm hands cupped her.

Sara growled again, and Ava could tell that she was extremely wet down there when she felt the alpha's fingers brushing over her and spreading the moisture around. The omega moaned again, trying to be quiet—luckily they were tucked into a small pocket between the rows of tents and were out of clear sight from any of the main thoroughfares. Captain Lance leaned her lower body away slightly and adjusted her own clothes, and then Ava could see that Sara had completely shifted and was fully erect, her tip looking slightly wet from precum.

Ava moaned Sara's name softly, and the alpha captain growled again. The Time Bureau agent knew in the back of her mind that they probably shouldn't do this, that they should stop, but she was so aroused that she could only watch, moaning softly, as Captain Lance took her shaft in one hand and guided it to the warm wetness between Ava's legs. As soon as Sara made contact and started pushing slowly inside, the omega started whimpering in pleasure, burying her face into the alpha's neck to try and muffle her sounds, taking the smooth skin there into her mouth.

Captain Lance didn't waste any time, out in the open as they were, and started pumping into the omega vigorously as soon as she'd worked enough of Ava's slick around. For her part, Agent Sharpe wanted to push Sara down onto the dirt so she could grind down onto the alpha, but considering that that would only expose them more, Ava had to content herself with helping guide Lance's thrusts with the one leg she had over Sara's hip, nipping and licking the timeship captain's neck, arms wrapped tightly over the alpha's back.

The excitement of the dominance fights and the incredible attraction of Captain Lance's scent made Ava already extremely wound up, and from the grunts the alpha was making, Sara was also rapidly approaching climax. When she couldn't take much more without reaching climax, the omega lifted her other leg over the captain's hip, spreading herself more open and bouncing herself up and down, matching the alpha's movements. Sara cried out softly and thrust into Ava hard, and suddenly the agent couldn't hold back any more, getting swept into the overwhelming pleasure of her orgasm as she bucked spasmodically on the alpha. Ava's orgasm seemed to trigger Sara's, who started pumping deep and hard into the omega, whimpering into the agent's throat and neck.

Ava had no idea how long they had stayed there, panting and rocking into each other with soft whimpers and moans, and then trying to recover from the intensity of their shared orgasms. After a while Sara's arms started to shake slightly, so Agent Sharpe slipped one leg down onto the ground to support her own weight—the captain might be strong, but holding Ava up for a while would certainly be tiring. Captain Lance responded by kissing the omega softly on the lips, and then peppering Ava's face with kisses. The agent giggled most uncharacteristically, but Ava couldn't seem to help herself, what with the post-orgasm giddiness and alcohol that was probably still affecting her. Sara seemed to enjoy it, smiling as she continued her kisses, but after a short time longer she lowered herself to pull out of Ava, their combined come dripping out onto the ground—the alpha grumbled in disapproval at that, making Agent Sharpe giggle again.

"We have to get back to the ship, before they come looking for us," Sara said resignedly.

Agent Sharpe nodded, and dropped her other leg down, although she didn't let go of the alpha in her arms, not just yet. "How long has it been? And how long before your team will get worried?"

"No idea—let's just try to get back quickly." Sara finally leaned back from Ava, and the omega let her step back, although the alpha grabbed onto the agent's hand and didn't seem ready to let go, which was comforting to Ava.

Ava nodded, and they started working their way back towards the Waverider, dodging between the rows of tents until they were in the trees outside the camp. Fortunately dark had fallen, which made it much easier to avoid the eyes of the locals, and Sara had dropped back into protective alpha mode, scanning their surroundings intently as they made their escape. Soon the omega breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the clearing where the cloaked Waverider was parked.

They walked up the ramp into the loading bay, and Captain Lance checked in with Gideon to make sure all the Legends were aboard before shutting the bay doors. Once done, Sara checked to find where each Legend was and then made her way swiftly around all of them without being seen, leading Ava to the captain's quarters. The omega knew exactly what would happen when they reached Sara's room and bit her lip in anticipation—Ava probably shouldn't continue having more sex with the fair captain, but the sex they'd had in the viking settlement, while hot, wasn't nearly enough for what the agent needed. The timeship captain seemed to need more too, judging by how quickly she was leading them to her quarters and avoiding all of her crew.

As soon as they were both inside the captain's quarters and the doors slid shut behind them, Sara ordered Gideon to lock the doors and then pressed Ava up against the inside of them, scent-marking the omega again with a loud growl. Agent Sharpe gasped and tilted her head to the side to allow the alpha better access, ducking her head down occasionally to mark Sara in return. Once the captain had gotten that out of her system, Lance pulled the omega's head down to hers for a lingering kiss.

"Do you want to keep the outfits on, or ...?" Captain Lance asked breathlessly.

Ava hummed thoughtfully, then replied, "Some of both—first can we do some more with them on?"

Sara nodded eagerly, and the omega bit her lip, Ava guiding the captain over to the large bed against the far wall. When Captain Lance's calves hit the back of the bed, Sara sat down and pulled the agent down onto her, settling the omega in her lap. Ava straddled Lance's hips and the position spread open the rip in the agent's underclothes, making her gasp when her sensitive and extremely wet groin came in contact with the captain's lap.

The alpha captain rumbled in approval and shifted around until her erect length was pressed against Ava's thoroughly slicked labia. The omega moaned and rocked forward a couple times against the hard shaft, until Sara pulled the agent down with her as she laid back against the bed. Ava cried out Sara's name and ground down on the alpha, extremely excited by the friction against her clit and rubbing her face and neck over the alpha's upper body, scent-marking the captain as she worked herself up. Sara moaned underneath her and started reaching her hands down to Ava's wet folds. The omega paused her grinding at Captain Lance's touch, but continued nipping and scent-marking Sara's neck until she felt the alpha start entering her. Ava moaned out Sara's name loudly and bit down harder into the alpha's neck, not quite hard enough to leave a mark but making Lance's hips buck hard into her all the same.

Ava started moving up and down on Sara's shaft once she felt the alpha push far enough inside her, the captain holding herself still while the omega rode her. The agent's hands were roving all over Sara's chest and shoulders, before she used one to tightly grip the alpha's furs in one fist, enjoying running her hands under the viking outfit the way she'd been itching to do since the alpha had first started eyeing Ava in the settlement. Agent Sharpe had so desperately wanted to just push Sara down onto the ground and have her way with the alpha, instead of tamely checking Captain Lance's wounds when she was between fights, and now that Ava finally could she wasn't holding back. She rode the alpha hard, moaning and crying out, noticing the alpha starting to buck and cry out underneath her, gripping Ava's hips tightly.

The omega's arousal spiked and Ava cried out Sara's name, increasing her pace and then the timeship captain started rutting up into the agent, making Ava bounce slightly with each thrust. The amazing sensation made the omega cry out again, and she fisted her hands tightly into Sara's furs, pulling hard on them as she moaned into the alpha's skin. The omega felt herself teetering right on the edge of climax, and then Sara cried out her name and suddenly Ava was careening over the side into an orgasm so strong she couldn't see anything but blinding white. The alpha was still thrusting hard into her and then she felt Sara start pulsing inside of her as the captain thrust deeply inward, and that set the omega bucking and moaning again in an aftershock.

As Ava came back down, her hands slowly relaxed their tight grip on Sara's furs and then started absently wandering, burrowing under the layers of fur and leather till she found the soft skin underneath. The alpha whined softly when one of the agent's hands found a breast and cupped it. Ava realized she still had her teeth around the alpha's neck and let go, Sara inhaling sharply once she was released. The omega looked down to see that she'd left a red circle, but the captain wasn't actually bleeding so Agent Sharpe heaved a sigh of relief that she hadn't fully bit down. She started laving the spot with her tongue, trying to soothe the angry red mark. Deep down Ava actually rather liked the idea of leaving marks on Sara so everyone would know the alpha was taken, but she didn't know if the alpha liked it and she wanted to make sure it didn't hurt at all.

After Sharpe had laved the alpha's neck for a few minutes, hands kneading the alpha's breasts subconsciously, Sara sighed in contentment and said, "I know we kind of jumped straight to the sex already, but I intend to court you still, if you'll let me." Captain Lance nudged Ava's head away from her neck so she could kiss the omega tenderly on the lips.

Ava pulled back to look at the captain curiously. "You want to court me?"

Lance nodded seriously. "I wasn't just turned on by the furs and leather—okay, I was, but I'm saying that wasn't the _only_ thing. I've been hoping you'd let me get closer to you for some time now, but I didn't want to push."

"'Didn't want to push'? You??" Agent Sharpe asked incredulously, sitting up so she was again straddling Sara's hips. "Who are you and what have you done with Captain Sara Lance??"

The alpha laughed, which was an interesting (and thoroughly enjoyable) sensation while the timeship captain was still buried inside Ava, and the omega sighed in pleasure, unconsciously squeezing her hands where they were still under Sara's fur top.

Captain Lance's eyes darkened, and her voice was suddenly much lower when she said, "That being said, if you don't mind another round ...." Sara deftly rolled them over so she was on top, simultaneously scooting them towards the center of the bed.

Ava giggled again, her blond hair splayed out over the mattress under her. "I guess that means the courting will happen later then?" she asked with a smile.

"Most definitely," Sara said, as she leaned down to kiss the omega again with a pleased growl.


End file.
